Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories
Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories es la novena entrega de la Saga Grand Theft Auto. Se trata del primer juego realizado exclusivamente para PlayStation Portable. Fue lanzado el 24 de octubre de 2005. Las estadísticas dicen que este juego fue el más vendido de dicha consola. Por esta misma razón, fue convertido y lanzado para PlayStation 2. El género principal es el sandbox, al igual que las demás entregas de la saga. El 17 de diciembre del 2015, Rockstar Games anunció el lanzamiento de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories para dispositivos móviles, como iOS, Android y dispositivos Amazon.Noticias:Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories ya disponible para iOS y próximamente en Android y dispositivos Amazon Historia El protagonista del juego es Toni Cipriani, un mafioso que ha estado escondido 4 años, por haber asesinado a otro importante mafioso, y vuelve a su ciudad, a Liberty City, en el año 1998 (ciudad donde se desarrolla otro juego de la saga, Grand Theft Auto III, pero en el año 2001). Toni no puede ir ni a Staunton Island ni a Shoreside Vale de momento, ya que los constructores y los que controlan el ferry están en huelga y los puentes están desarmados. Después de la misión "Driving Mr. Leone" Toni podrá acceder a Staunton Island por el carril de la derecha de Callahan Point, que estará roto el resto del juego pero se podrá usar igual, o por el ferry (25$). Aún así los huelguistas no dejarán pasar a nadie a Shoreside Vale, y el puente estará desarmado. Luego de la misión Love on the Rocks, Toni podrá pasar a Shoreside Vale. Algo muy importante es saber que el juego se desarrolla en 1998, pero antes de mayo de ese año. Se sabe esto porque hay un icono de información al lado del Callahan Bridge en construcción, que dice: "Puente Callahan. Fecha estimada de finalización: mayo de 1998". Y como nunca se termina de construir durante el juego, se sabe que no llega a mayo, fecha de finalización. Ademas en un mapa del juego dice "1998". Historia y argumento La historia comienza cuando Toni vuelve a Liberty City, una vez las cosas se han calmado después de haber asesinado a un mafioso rival. Toni empieza en Portland, ya que es donde está la mafia Leone. Al principio Toni pensaba que Salvatore, el jefe de la familia Leone, le iba a ceder el puesto de Capo, porque había hecho mucho por la familia, pero encuentra a Salvatore con otro Capo, Vincenzo Cilli, que odia a Toni y lo quiere asesinar. Toni está obligado a trabajar para Vincenzo, que en todas las misiones que le encarga a Toni trata de asesinarlo, pero al final acaba muerto a manos de Toni. También trabajará para su mamá , que en una misión te manda a matar a Giovanni Casa, y luego ella misma tratará de matar a su propio hijo. Así mismo, hará trabajos para JD O'Toole, un pervertido gordo que hará lo imposible para que nadie le haga competencia en el trabajo de sus chicas, y que le debía dinero a Toni. Además, JD quiere pasarse a los Leone, porque los Sindacco lo maltrataban, por eso quiso ser capo de los Leone, luego de unos trabajos, Toni y JD se encuentran con un tal Mickey Hamfists el cual dice con tono algo despectivo "La ceremonia es en Harwood", al llegar todo era una trampa para JD, pues mickey apunta en la cabeza a JD con una Colt Python y con 2 tiros logra matarlo. Tras salvar a Don Salvatore Leone se da cuenta del potencial de Toni cuando éste lo rescata de los Sindacco, y le da varias misiones. Una vez solucionado ese incidente, María Latore, la esposa del Don, se enamora de Toni y le da misiones para que él la rescate. Es tiempo de ir a Staunton Island, donde Toni hará trabajos para Donald Love, candidato a la alcaldía de Liberty City, quien compite contra un tal O´Donnovan. Toni promocionará y hará lo imposible para que Donald Love gane las elecciones. También hará encargos para Salvatore Leone a través de teléfono, y para un policía corrupto, Leon McAffrey, que se encargará de eliminar a toda costa a los Sindacco y los Forelli. También el falso cura de una iglesia le dará misiones para su propio beneficio. Finalmente viaja a Shoreside Vale, donde encontrará a Donald, quien después de echarle la culpa por su fracaso político y de ser pobre le encargará misiones, como matar a su ex-mentor Avery Carrington y Ned Burner, un periodista que intentará sobornar a Toni, hasta volver a ser rico e irse de Liberty City. Una japonesa llamada Toshiko Kasen le proporcionará misiones, en las que intentará matar a su esposo usando a Toni para después ella suicidarse al tirarse de su apartamento. Toni seguirá haciendo encargos para Salvatore Leone, que está en la comisaría de Shoreside Vale, pendiente de juicio, y para 8-Ball, que le encargará destruir las vías del tren colocando explosivos, pero la consecuencia de esto es que solo destruye la parte de arriba (lo que en GTA 3 son construcciones de los colombianos), y también aniquilará al jefe de la Familias Forelli, Franco Forelli, la explosión. Finalmente en una misión de Don Salvatore que tiene que vigilar el camino en el que va a ser transportado a Staunton Island, se cruzarán los sicilianos, pero finalmente Don Salvatore Leone es transportado a salvo. En la última misión rescatarán al alcalde y matarán a Massimo Torini, el enemigo de Sal. Al final del juego la Familia Leone domina toda Liberty City. Armas right|thumb|300px|[[Toni Cipriani, con una AK-47, delante de un Idaho en Staunton Island. Nótese la calidad gráfica.]] Como en los demás juegos estarán las armas más conocidas e importantes (ej.:SMG, o el famoso Lanzacohetes). Habrá algunas armas nuevas y otras que no aparecen en otras entregas). Una novedad con las armas, es que sin contar con la Minigun, Toni puede correr y saltar con cualquier arma. *1ª Ranura: Combate cuerpo a cuerpo: Puños, Puño Americano. *2ª Ranura: Armas cuerpo a cuerpo: Cuchillo, bate de béisbol, cincel,hacha, Katana, Motosierra, palo de hockey, cuchillo de carnicero, Porra y Machete. *3ª Ranura: Pistolas: 9mm y .357 (Colt Python). *4ª Ranura: Escopetas: Escopeta, Escopeta recortada, SPAS 12. *5ª Ranura: Subfusiles: Tec-9, Ingram Mac-10, Micro SMG, SMG *6ª Ranura: Rifles de asalto: AK-47, M4 *7ª Ranura: Artillería pesada: Lanzacohetes, Minigun, M60, Lanzallamas. *8ª Ranura: Arrojadizos: Granadas, Cóctel Molotov, Granada a control remoto. *9ª Ranura: Rifles de francotirador: PSG-1 (con mira láser) y rifle de francotirador básico. *10ª Ranura: Otros: Detonador (para las granadas y bombas) y Cámara de fotos Emisoras de radio Hay un total de 10 emisoras de radio, con géneros que van desde la música clásica al hip-hop, pasando por música de los años 80 o una cadena de programas hablados con entrevistas a ciudadanos de Liberty City. Éstas sólo se pueden escuchar al montar en una moto, coche, barco o helicóptero (que aparece pero no se podrá volar), pulsando el botón R1 del pad. Las diez emisoras son: *Head Radio: Rock & Pop moderna *Double Clef FM: Música clásica de orquesta sinfónica y ópera *Rise FM: House & Trance *Lips 106: Teen Pop *Radio del Mundo: Música folklórica oriental, árabe, Hindú *MSX FM: Drum & Bass *K-JAH: Reggae, Dancehall *Flashback FM: Disco, New Wave *The Liberty Jam: Hip-hop de los años 90's *LCFR: Programas de chat Modo multijugador La versión multijugador del LCS está disponible para PSP, y estas son sus modalidades: *'Liberty City Survivor': Es un juego tipo todos contra todos. El primer jugador en alcanzar un determinado número de muertes o el que más haya conseguido cuando termine el tiempo es el ganador. También se puede jugar por equipos. Al terminar la historia, se puede jugar en las tres islas y elegir entre unos 60 personajes, pero al empezarla sólo se puede elegir entre 9 personajes y jugar en Portland. *'Protection Racket': En este juego, que se juega por equipos, se debe atacar la base enemiga y destruir cuatro limusinas. Cuando el tiempo se ha acabado o cuando un equipo ha destruido las cuatro limusinas, se cambian los objetivos, siendo los anteriores atacantes los defensores y viceversa. *'Get Stretch': Los jugadores intentan robar el coche de la base del otro equipo y llevarla a su base. El juego termina cuando los jugadores han llegado a la puntuación límite o cuando el tiempo se termina. *'The Hit List': Los jugadores tienen que matar al jugador señalado lo más rápido posible. El jugador señalado tiene que sobrevivir el máximo tiempo posible. Los jugadores señalados se eligen aleatoriamente. Cuando un jugador acaba con el jugador señalado, recibe tiempo extra que se añadirá ha su tiempo de supervivencia. Si el jugador señalado se monta en un vehículo, éste recibirá daño poco a poco. *'Street Rage': Es un juego en el que los jugadores deben pasar por unos puntos de control como si fuera una carrera y gana el que llegue primero a meta. Los "neumáticos pegajosos" mejoran el manejo del vehículo por tiempo limitado y "reparación instantánea" repara el coche. *'The Wedding List': Es un juego tipo todos contra todos en el que los jugadores deben coleccionar una serie de coches distribuidos por toda la ciudad y entregarlos en contenedores de mercancías. sólo los jugadores que vayan en los coches sabrán donde están los contenedores. Los jugadores com el mayor dinero que les hayan dado por los coches, ganan el modo. *'Tanks for the Memories': En este modo los jugadores tienen que montar en un tanque y sobrevivir el mayor tiempo posible y llegar al límite de tiempo del tanque. Los demás jugadores que no hayan montado en él deberán destruirlo. Si lo logran, el que más daño haya infligido montará en otro tanque. El juego termina cuando un jugador llega al límite de tiempo del tanque. Vehículos nuevos right|thumb|Un Deimos SP. En esta entrega de Grand Theft Auto, se incluyen aproximadamente 16 vehículos nuevos,nunca vistos en otras entregas. Hay vehículos normales, como el Deimos SP o el Phobos VT, también hay nuevos vehículos de bandas como el Sindacco Argento o el Forelli Exsess, o vehículos de películas como el Thunder-Rodd. Se aprecia la aparición de nuevas motocicletas, nunca vistas en otros juegos, como la Manchez , que es parecida a la Sánchez, o la Avenger, parecida a la Freeway o a la Angel, ambas incluidas en el juego, también verás el nuevo Hellenbach GT, que es un coche deportivo. Diferencias entre consolas Existen varias diferencias entre la versión PSP y PS2 (el numero de las misiones no cuentan) las cuales son: *En PSP, tras superar la misión secundaria Wong side of the Tracks, había comida china en el Piso franco de Saint Mark's, mientras que en PS2, no. *En PSP, los HUD de la barra de vida y de blindaje tienen las puntas en forma espiral como en Grand Theft Auto Vice City Stories, mientras que en PS2 tienen las puntas puntiagudas. *En PS2, los vehículos aéreos no aparecen (solo el Maverick obteniendo por dos métodos), en cambio en PSP si son obtenibles (Solo por medio del Cheat Device) *En PSP el CD de guardado esta hecho por líneas y de un lado es blanco y tiene escrito "Back up #1", mientras que en PS2 tiene forma espiral y de ningún lado es blanco ni está escrito. *En PSP, el circulo que rodea el icono para cambiarse de ropa es de color celeste, mientras que en PS2 es blanco. *En PSP, el signo de mas que aparece en la barra de vida y blindaje esta por debajo de cada barra mientras que en PS2 esta al lado de cada barra como en Grand Theft Auto Vice City Stories. *En la misión False Idols el Maverick de Faith W. solo es obtenible en PS2, debido a que en PSP las puertas del helicóptero están cerradas (Aunque algunas veces estarán abiertas). *En PSP, en la misión Taking The Peace en la vista de la pantalla donde controlamos el Sindacco Argento se ve todo verde mientras que en PS2 la vista es en color con una línea verde. *En PSP, el Easter Egg del callejón de Liberty Tree dice: "¡Hola otra vez! =)", mientras que en PS2 dice: "¿De verdad no puedes sacar más provecho de éste callejón, o si?. *En PS2, cada vez que el jugador hace una misión de Leon McAffrey, si había lluvia automáticamente al pisar el marcador amarillo la lluvia desaparece, mientras que en la versión para PSP esto no ocurre. *En PSP, a medida que se avanza la historia se va desbloqueando contenidos multijugador, mientras que en PS2 no existe el modo multijugador. *En PSP, en Aspatria en el lugar donde se inician las misiones de Leon McAffrey habrá una Sanchez aparcada frente a la rampa, mientras que en PS2 no aparece, solo aparece aparcada cuando estamos en una misión de Leon McAffrey. *En PS2, las llantas de los vehículos son extremadamente menos limpias, mientras que en PSP son detalladas y brillosas. Similitudes con Grand Theft Auto San Andreas Existen algunas similitudes de este juego con Grand Theft Auto San Andreas, las cuales son: *Aparece una misión secundaria, cuyo título es un guiño a la misión Wrong Side of the Tracks de SA. *Aparece una misión donde termina en Wheels (Grand Theft Auto San Andreas: Cop Wheels, aquí: Hot Wheels. *En Grand Theft Auto San Andreas a medida que avanzamos la historia se realizará en varias ciudades en un orden; Grand Theft Auto San Andreas: De Los Santos a San Fierro a Las Venturas y luego de vuelta a Los Santos, y aquí: De Portland a Staunton Island a Shoreside Vale y luego de vuelta a Portland. *Aparece un coche parecido al Hustler: el Thunder-Rodd. *Aparece un coche parecido al Clover y al Tampa: el Hellenbach GT. *El Deimos SP tiene similitud con el Euros y el Super GT. *En la misión Crazy '69', Ray Machowski apunta a Toni Cipriani, similar como Emmet lo hizo con Carl Johnson y Big Smoke en la misión Nines and AK's. *Rough Justice tiene una mecánica similar a Los Desperados, Salvatore Leone manda a Toni Cipriani a que se reúna con 3 Southside Hoods y darles el territorio de Wichita Gardens, similar como Carl Johnson le recupera el barrio de Cesar Vialpando junto con 3 miembros de los Aztecas. *La misión Blow Up 'Dolls' tiene parecido con la misión Yay Ka-Boom-Boom. *Mucho antes de la historia de ambos juegos, el protagonista tuvo que marcharse de la ciudad y esconderse por un largo tiempo, Carl Johnson tuvo que marcharse de Los Santos por 5 años por la muerte de su hermano Brian Johnson antes de los sucesos de Grand Theft Auto San Andreas, aquí Toni Cipriani tuvo que marcharse de Liberty City tras asesinar a un sujeto muy importante. *En la misión The Made Man tira el Leone Sentinel al océano de la misma manera de como lo hizo Carl Johnson con Scipio en la misión Management Issues en Grand Theft Auto San Andreas. *La misión Rollercoaster Ride es bastante similar a Management Issues y Fender Ketchup Otras similitudes *En Slacker un motero deja su Freeway y en un último instante, Toni lo roba en lo que el motero lo persigue. Es similar a La fiesta de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City cuando un peatón deja su moto. *Frighteners usa la misma mecánica que Furia en el jurado en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *La misión Ho Selecta! tiene un parecido con El baile de la policía de GTA III ya que en ambas se deben traer suficientes prostitutas para culminar la misión. Galería PSP Gta lcs maverich.jpg Oficiales-psp-20.jpg Oficiales-psp-01.jpg Oficiales-psp-21.jpg Oficiales-psp-04.jpg Oficiales-psp-02.jpg ToniPCJ.jpg Beta de pcj3.jpg Beta de pcj.jpg Ammunation lcs.jpg LeonMcAffreyBeta.jpg Leon2.jpg Crimefamily1.jpg Ammunation1.jpg Pspgta56.jpg Pspgta6.jpg Pspgta7.jpg Pspgta9.jpg Pspgta10.jpg Donaldlove1.jpg Newmarketing1.jpg PS2 Lcs_ps2_1.jpg Lcs_ps2_2.jpg Lcs_ps2_3.jpg Lcs_ps2_4.jpg Lcs_ps2_5.jpg Lcs_ps2_6.jpg Lcs_ps2_7.jpg Lcs_ps2_8.jpg Lcs_ps2_9.jpg Lcs_ps2_10.jpg iOS y iPad Air Lcs1.jpg Lcs2.jpg Lcs3.jpg Lcs4.jpg Lcs5.jpg Lcs6.jpg Lcs1_iPad.jpeg Lcs2_iPad.jpeg Lcs3_iPad.jpeg Lcs4_iPad.jpeg Lcs5_iPad.jpeg Android LCS_android1.png LCS_android2.png LCS_android3.png LCS_android4.png Trailers del Juego Existen cinco diferentes tráilers que promocionan este juego: Referencias de:Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories en:Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories fi:Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories fr:Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories ja:グランド・セフト・オート・リバティーシティ・ストーリーズ nl:Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories pl:Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories pt:Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories ro:Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories ru:Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Categoría:Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Categoría:Juegos